The Wolf, The Witch and The Heavy Dresser
by tonipanda04
Summary: Summary: Sophie thought to move to New York and opening her own new age book and supply store was the ideal thing to do after completing a business course from the local four year Community College in her home state of Michigan, and prove not only to herself but her coven that she could make it on her own. But anything worth anything is never easy to achieve.


Chapter One

Summary: Sophie thought moving to New York and opening her own new age book and supply store was the ideal thing to do after completing the business cores from the local four-year Community College in her home state of Michigan, and prove not only to herself but her coven that she could make it on her own. But anything worth anything is never easy to achieve.

It has been almost four years since the fire that took his family. Almost four years since Derek and his older Laura sister moved to New York. Almost Four years living with the crushing anger, grief, and guilt, with only his Alpha to keep him going.

Disclaimer: ToniPanda04 does not own 'Teen Wolf' in any shape or form and makes no money off of this fan fiction. This story is set three years before the events of 'Teen Wolf' and about four years after the Hale fire. I will be changing the timeline just a little but only for Derek and Laura making then a little older then they are in the show.

Updated:8/29/2017 I read through the first chapter and found some things that need changing, I hopes this help the story flow more smoothly. If you find something's that I may have mist please let me know through PM.

 _ **LINE BRAKE**_

Moving to a new city is heard enough as it is without one of the guys you hired to help you move in starts being an asshole and leaves you in the middle of a star well holding on to the top part of a rather heavy dresser. All so he could answer his gods damned phone.

"HAY!" Sophie yelled as he dropped his part of the dresser and pulled his phone from his back pocket. He answered it and he started to walk down the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?! Hey, get back here this thing is heavy!" she yelled after him, but he kept on walking as if he did not hear her. All Sophie could do was watch in shock as he disappeared from sight.

Her slipping grip on the dresser is what brought her back to the problem at hand. She shifted her hold on the empty drawer, mumbling profanities in Gaelic and planning to have a strongly worded talk with the supervisor on seen about what just happened and how not cool it was.

A strand of brown red hair fell into her eyes and she tried to blow it away with a frustrated huff. Her fingers were starting to hurt, so she started to channel healing magic into them turning the pain into a dull ache.

'Okay, now what?'

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Even with his fast reflexes, Derek still got what was left of his coffee on the front of his shirt as he dodged out of the way of some prick on his phone who rushed out the building without so much as a look back. He narrowed his eyes at the guy till he was out of site, then gave a low growl through the now empty coffee cup into the trash can that was under the mail boxes and started to make his way up the stairs. He was almost to the second -floor staircase what his ears picked up the sounds of someone struggling with something heavy. When he rounded the next bend he saw her.

She had red- brown hair that was done up in two pigtail braids, she wore black overalls over a purple and black striped long sleeved shirt. She was struggling to hold up a dresser her eyes closed and her face pink with the effort. Without even thinking he rushed up the rest of the steps and grabbed the bottom of the dresser lifting it with ease. Her medium brown eyes snapped open in surprise a split second before her face broke out into a huge smile that lit up her whole face.

"Oh thank the gods!" she said in relief. "I didn't know how much longer I would have been able to hold on. I'm just at the top to the right. Thank you." She was a little out of breath as they started to slowly make their way up the stars.

"No problem," Derek said giving a small smaile.

They stopped at the top and put the dresser down so that she could open the door. After that, they quickly go it into the apartment.

"Okay this is just going behind the couch." she said as they moved over the threshold.

Derek didn't say anything just gave a humming sound in response as they spun in place so the dresser lined up with the back of the couch.

There was a black cat that was lying on the back of the couch with it legs and tail tucked under it. It just stared at him with half lidded eyes giving off a low purring. The closer they got the louder it purred, when they reached the couch he noticed a big Rottweiler sleeping stretched out taking up most on the space. When they set the dresser down behind the couch the dog gave a loud snore rolled over onto his back. Derek put his hands into his pockets and stepped away from the dresser. He found their behavior odd... normally cats hiss and growl and dogs bark and snarl around him when he is around them for the first time, sometimes they never get around to liking him.

"Thanks again for this." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I'm Sophie by the way, the purring fur ball is Selina and Mr. lazy bones here, is Bruce." She extended her hand in greeting. He took her smaller hand in his giving it a quick shake.

"Derek." He grunted. "And no problem." He quickly doped her hand and put his back into his pocket.

There was an awkward silence as his eyes panned around the sizable apartment, there were boxes piled all over the place. He took a deep breath in through his nose, an act so instinctual that he hardly ever noticed that he did it any more. He picked up a hint of dry flowers, incents and soil under the smell of fresh paint that comes with the new apartment. His eyes fell back to the cat on the back of the couch she was still purring and now blinking at him slowly. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small laugh that sounded like a bell.

"She likes you," Sophie said bringing his attention back to her.

 _ **Line Brake**_

There was something odd about this guy, he was nice enough but closed off. She watched him as he looked abound till his eyes stopped at her cat that was still lying on the back of the couch. She found that to be just as odd. Selena's purring did not change in pitch at all and as this Derek keep staring at her his brows furrowed in confusion the cats' eyes slowly blinked.

"She likes you," she said seeing him blink as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked looking back at her.

"Selena, I think she likes you, she hasn't moved at all since we came in. Normally when she meets new people she runs out of the room and starts to lurk around corners." Sophie smiled at him, copying his action and put her hands into the pockets of her overalls.

All Sophie got in response was a raised eye brow, and the fell into a squawked since.

There was a knock at the still opened door. "These are the last of the boxes ma'am, where would you like us to put them?" A voice from the door pulled them out of another awkward silence.

They both turned to look at the door to see three moving men, each holding a box.

 _ **Line Brake**_

Out of the corner of his eye Derek sees the cat get up from where she is laying and makes her way off the couch even going as far as stepping on the dag who was still sleeping, and made her way out of the room and words the back of the apartment.

"Oh you can just leave it here in the living room and I'll tack care if it myself." Sophie says as she walks words the movers. She then turned her attrition back to Derek when she reaches him and puts her hand on his arm. "Think you again, I will not keep you here any longer then I already have." She said smiling up at him.

Derek looked back at her as she says this. "Huh... Oh you're welcome and it really is no problem." Derek said gives he another small up turn of his lips as he starts to make his way out of the apartment dodging past the movers as they made their way into the living room.

As he makes his way up the stars leading to the apartment that he shares with his sister he hears Sophie start telling one of the moves about what just happened to her. He pulls his keys out from the front pocket of the messenger bag as he reaches the door. Letting the conversation that was still going on the floor below fad into the background. He opened the door and entered the apartment with good and home work on his mind.

 _ **Line Brake**_

AN: Well that is all for chapter one, I hope to see you for chapter 2. - please review, think you.


End file.
